kiawotfandomcom-20200215-history
KIA World of Tanks Wiki - Tank Type Guide
Scout/Light Tanks ''' Your role is to spot and take out arties, for those of you coming from eve think interceptors. The golden rule is to not travel in straight lines and try to be as much as a pain as possible. HE ammo is a must, you won’t do any damage to any thing but you’re decisive when it comes to providing arties with targets and targets that don’t have any tracks are even better. I’m thinking when it comes to live you’ll need at least scout for every artillery you have in a team. '''Medium Tanks The all rounder, I think these work best in pack of 5 personally also going for more of a “shock and awe” factor than brute force. I find if you use too many in the same push you end up committing too much of your force, too little and you might as well be in a heavy tank. 5 VKs used right can be deverstating used right, while these aren’t as fast as your lights they do a good job keeping up with them. Can’t wait to see what a pack of 5 panthers can do. Flanking is the key, a tactic I used with the VK3001(H) was to just wait and see what side the bulk of the force would go and then flank it accordingly, even on your own you can cause a lot of havoc just picking off the slower tanks and working you way up the blob from behind. These are going to be the bulk of the force with I’m think either 2 or 3 teams of 5 sending one to deal with arties or base capping and dealing with the main blob. Heavy Tanks Your big, your slow, you pack a punch and you have a ton of hp. You are there to take the brunt of the force of an attack and generally be scary until they can be outflanked by the packs of mediums. I don’t see us using too many of these to be honest, probably 2 or 3 tops. They are nice but I think the mediums with their speed are frankly more useful and fun to play. If your caught by a pack on your own your mince meat. Try not to be out in the open, you’re at your best played at a choke point as you can keep any force at bay that’s advancing. Base defence is also a good use for the heavies as a thinned out force is easy prey. Tank Destroyers The snipers of the game, you need to know every inch of the map and the best places to catch folk. You have great front armour but if you get flanked or caught off guard you’re in trouble. Great used at range for, personally I see these best used as base defence or if you get a good street map turning heavy tanks into road blocks. Artillery I’d say the hardest job with being an arty is picking your bush/hiding place well. You need to be in a decent position to cover most of the map but also in the best for scouts not to easily spot you. Don’t get stuck in bids eye view. Always try to keep an eye on if there is a scout headed your way and if you do find your self one on one with something switch to 3rd person view to aim. Same with if you find your self on a street/building map, just go behind the heavies and don’t be hesitant to play that battle in 3rd person rather than bird’s eye.